UNDERTALE MA18
by fan fic funny and dirty
Summary: my new undertale perverted series!
1. Chapter 1

long ago. Two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. one day, war broke out between the two races. after a long battle humans where victorious. they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

many year later...

*one day a young man named frisk made the climb to the top of MT. EBOTT. it had long been a human tradition that on the coming of manhood, (turning 18) you must venture to the mountin and survive the night. and this frisk did. he climbed as high as he could which would eventually lead him to find a cave opening* alright! all those other idiots who spend their nights here in the forest when they could be in a warm comfy...dark...depressing cave...im gonna die up here. *he walked into the cave. hoping to find some natural light inside.* ugggh why are caves so dark? screw you cave! *the cave must of herd him because as he was about to turn around he tripped on a precariouse vine and fell into a large hole*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *he screamed for about five minuts* AHHHHHhhhhh...ah? this is a high drop...must be a deep cave. looks like i got some time. dear god. if i survive this i will pray to you every day of my life untill the day i die. *he fell for awile longer before landing on a large bed of yellow flowers. he stood up from the flower bed amazed at the chances of such a nice pile of flowers being there to break his fall* god...I AINT PRAYIN FOR SHIT MOTHERFUCKA! ahahaha. *he brushed off his amazment with laughter*

ok...my friends are gonna laugh at me but aside from that ill be fine...just gotta keep moving forward! *he noticed as he progressed that the cave walls became more and more carved out and seem to have been dug out to be pillars. like old ruins. when he steped into the next room the most adorable little flower you could imagine with a big grin on its face greeted him* flowey: HI! im flowey! flowey the flowe- frisk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON FLOWER! *he screamed for about a minut before carming himself down* frisk: its okay...its okay. none of this is real! i just took a shit ton of LSD and im gonna wake up any second now this flower is gonna stop talking... flowey: ummmm nope your sober...i hope? haha! your new around hear arntchya? frisk: heh...i geuss ill indulge the flower for awile...at least untill the drugs where off. yea i am new. flowey: I TOLD YOU...*ahem* i told you your not on drugs...anyway! someones gotta teach you how things work around here!

frisk: no thanks i get how this is gonna be. fight monsters but instead i have to dodge their attacks right? flowey: nope! down here your gonna fuck all day and night! frisk: NANI!? flowey: *giggles* let me break it down for ya! *the little flower gives a seductive wink as *several vines reach out from the ground and pull of frisk's clothes and his 9 inch cock is quick to harden* hehe why bother leaving am i right~? why do that when you could have me all to yourself if you just stayed right here~ *the flower leaned in and kissed and sucked on the tip of his thick meaty shaft* frisk: y-yea~ w-wait what am i saying?! sorry...i just...i have friends to get back to but thanks for the offer...*he backs away from the little flower girl* flowey: oh...are you suuuuuure~? *she gives another seductive wink*

frisk: yea im sure...thanks anyway! flowey: no, no, thank you! frisk: thank me? why is tha-AHHHHH! *he is sudenly secured with vines and plants stopping him from moving* flowey: HAHAHAHAHA YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD?! ITS FUCK OR GET FUCKED! *a large plant cock comes up from the ground. far larger then his ass could take. it then poked his entrence and just before the tip poped it...a fireball from out of the darkness struck the flower sending it flying away. frisk fell to the ground hitting his head. when he looked up his eyes took a second to adjust before seeing a beutiful goat woman with D cups and her robes leaving little to the imagination* toriel: what a gastly little creature! torturing such a poor innocent yout- *she stops mid sentance and admires his fit body and large cock for a second before shaking the thought out of her head* toriel: innocent...MAN~ do not fear. for it is i...toriel.

*frisk admired her clothed body with almost as much exitment as she had while looking at his* frisk: h-hi im t-toriel and your f-frisk? n-no! i mean im flowey and your toriel...no! sorry...my name is frisk. t-thank you for saving me. toriel: think nothing of it my child... come let us get you some clothes...if i even have any pants that will FIT~ *she says taking frisk along with her. along the way she hands him a phone* toriel: here! use this to call me if ever you need me...*they walk for alittle longer untill they reach her home. where she then gives him some clothes* toriel: hmmmm tell you what! do you like butterscotch cinomen pie?  
frisk: i love all pie but that sounds amazing! toriel: very good! you remember how i got past all the traps and puzzles on the way here yes? be carefull while you explore! when you come back the pie should be ready! frisk: thanks! and toriel... *she turns to face him* toriel: yes? frisk: thank you. *he then runs out the door and and goes through the way they had already came*

*he explored for about an hour. by then he had been hit by about five different boulders and just wanted to get back to that tasty pie. atleast...that was what he wanted untill he saw...HER. the path back to toriels house was blocked by a naked and VERY sexy ghost. with large breasts and long legs she sat against the wall singing to herself in a truelly harmonic voice* napstablook: and ill wait here for the man im oweeeed for i dont care if he's a toad so long as he lets me knoooooow that his heart is mine forever sooooo. *her singing tugged his heart and he thought for awile before sitting next to her which scared her as she tried to hide behind her own hands before he then began to sing too* frisk: my heart is yours and your smile is mine just as long as are love lasts through time for i need to let you know...i yearn for your love soooooo. *she stops hiding and looks up at him* napstablook: t-that song...thats the rest of my song... frisk: my parents used to sing it...before...before they passed... napstablook: im...sorry...you have a beutiful singing voice!

frisk: you too...i could have sworn you where an angel! *she blushes and giggles* napstablook: im napstablook. frisk: im frisk. a pleasure to meet you lady nap! *she blushes and giggles again brushing the hair from her face* i ussually come to the ruins to be alone...but today i met someone nice... *she looks into frisks eyes and he smiks as he stares back into hers* frisk: yea...who? napstablook: yo-...O-OH im sorry...am i in your way? ill just leave and get out of your way...*she phases through the floor and is gone in an instant* frisk: h-hey!? aww...i liked her...but ill see her again. im sure of it! *he stood up and then relised how hungry he was* man im starv-...PIE! *once that idea got back into his head he made a mad dash for toriels house practicly busting down the door to get inside* IM HOOOOOOME! *what he saw next almost made him paint the insides of his pants white*

*toriel lay naked and draped along the couch. everything in sight and boy did he take EVERYTHING into his sight* toriel: hello my child~ while i was making dinner i thought you might prefer a cream pie instead of a butterscotch cinomen one~ *her words where smooth and well re-hearesed. she must have practiced! no one could be so...confident.* frisk: i...you...your...w-wow...*toriel laughs* i get that alot~ now come~ help put some filling in this pie~ frisk: f-fuck your hot... toriel: i get that alot too~ this would be your first time...correct~? *frisk nods alittle actinging nervously. he was lieing.* toriel: hehe ok then~ come here and ill show you~ *her body was thick but not FAT. just the right amount of ass to squeeze with hips not quite THIN but not large enough to complain. she was the defination of milf. she then stood up off the couch and offered him a seat. he sat on the couch and awaited further instructions*

*she then sat next to him and placed a hand on his clothes. they then burst into flames and quickly burn away allowing his cock to get the freedom it sorley needed as it stands up straight. she then spreads her legs and shows off to him her pussy. some girls dont get wet untill you start fucking them. some of them get wet with their wetness being like water. hers was the third kind. the sticky slimy wetness. the kind that shows a man she wants it. the kind that feels so right to be inside even if it is just with your fingers. the perfect kind of wetness. you wouldnt be able to tell her from an angel. everything about her wa so...perfect* toriel: here~ take your middle finger and index finger and slide them in my vigina~ *man she really was a milf! she didnt even know the slang for pussy!* frisk: o-ok? *he does as she instructs and her pleasure is instant*

toriel: y-yess~ ahhhhh...v-very g-good! now move them i-in and out...p-please~ *he then starts to finger her and she starts to moan. he can feel her pussy twitch and squeeze around his fingers* o-oh god yes! it has been f-far t-too long! *she shouts getting ahead of herself* frisk: you like that huh~? *he pulls his fingers out and she squims alittle and whines* toriel: i-i was close! w-why'd you stop!? frisk: impress me for awile and ill continue~ *she nods and stands up. she then sits on his lap with his shaft between her soaked thighs* toriel: d-do you like this? *frisk reach's around and gropes her breasts and she moans as she feels his hot breath on the back of her neck. he licks up her shoulder and bites her neck drawing blood* i do~ toriel: y-you lied...y-you have done this before h-havent you? *he licks up her neck* frisk: yep~ sorry about making you bleed...your just so beutiful and it gets me all exited~ *he pinches and pulls on her nipples* frisk: but ill try alittle harder to take my time~

*the room is soon filled with toriels moan as she bounces on frisks lap with his cock between her tightly closed legs* toriel: i-is this... frisk: very good~ ahhhh~ h-here~ let me help you abit! *he reachers around and vigerously rubs her clit* toriel: A-AHHHHH! *she then is driven with a mad sense of lust and bounces on his cock faster and faster, his shaft becoming rock hard and her pussy begins to twitch* toriel: i-im gonna...IM GONNA...C-CUMMING! *she shouts as on one particularly high bounce his shaft slides out from between her thighs and as she comes back down it glides straight into her pussy and all the way to her cervix casuing her to cum and squirt EVERYWHERE out infront of her* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

toriel: t-that was...h-hey what are you...o-oh MY! *he then spread her legs and lifted them up. looping his arms under them and going up and grabbing her shoulders. and without warning he begins to mercilessly thrust up inside of her. stiring her insides and bringing her sensitive pussy to another orgasm within ten seconds of the last one and she loses her mind. sticking her tougne out and throwing her head back to moan* toriel: OH GOD YES FUCK ME HARDER BABY! *she felt every inch of his shaft impale her deepest reaches again and again her orgasm never ending and his thrusts only seeming to speed up* frisk: SAY I OWN YOU! SAY IT! SCREAM IT FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR! toriel: IM YOUR FUCKTOY BABY! IM YOUR WHORE ILL BE YOUR WIFE FOR ALL I CARE JUST DONT STOP FUCKING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *she screams at the top of her lungs as her orgasm reaches its climax and her squirt is sent across the room as with one last powerfull thrust he forces the head of his cock into her womb and unloads his balls into her. completely filling her every inch and then some...for at least an hour it was utter silence and heavy breathing at the two catch their breath*

frisk: i-i...iv never acted like that b-before...fuck...y-you where just so h-hot...i coudnt controll myself... *she then giggles and smiles* hehe dont worry about it my not-so-little lover~ you cought me off gaurd this time but next time ill know what im up against~ *they do some shuffling and toriel then lays across the couch with frisk on top of her* toriel: m-man! my ex husband...he never made me cum like that! and frisky baby? frisk: yea? *she flips the them over so she is laying on him. she then rests her head on his chest, relaxing and getting tired* toriel: your twice the man he ever was~ frisk: heh~ thanks~ but...not to be THAT guy...but could we still have pie tommorow? *toriel gigglies* toriel: its on the table~ frisk: hehe it can wait...for now...lets just be here~ *he says and they both fall asleep*

*frisk awakens hugging a pillow instead of some thicc goat booty* frisk: tori? *he calls out for her and she walks into the room wearing nothing but an apron as she hands him a freshly heated up slive of pie* toriel: here you are my handsome lover~ *he stands up so there eyes can meet* frisk: sorry i slept in... toriel: dont worry about! we where both pretty tuckered out~ frisk: hehe~ *he reaches around her waist and pulls their bodies together. she places her hands on hs chest for suport at the sudden closeness* frisk: mind if i kiss the cook~? toriel: go ahead~ *and with that they lock lips. staring into each others eyes while they make out. he then lets go of her and pulls away* frisk: well. thank you for an amazing night toriel~ now ummm to you know how to get out of the ruins? *she quite sudenly seems...agitated.*

toriel: i have to go do something... *she then runs off down stairs* frisk: huh...i should follow her...buuuut...pieeeeeeeeeeeeee...uggggh fine...fuck you heart. *he says following her. when he gets to the end of the basements large hallway toriel is at a large door* toriel: this is the only exit out of the ruins...im going to destroy it... frisk: w-what!? no you cant! *toriel turns to face him and her eyes are drenched with tears* you...nahive boy! if you leave...they...ASGORE...will fuck you to death! iv seen it before...they come...they CUM...they leave...they die...just...stay here...with me...i...i could make you happy...

*frisk simply smiles and take her hands into his* frisk: you already have made me happy. but i cant stay and we both know it. but i hope you know. you will always have a place in my heart. and i can tell theres gonna be alot more people to come who are gonna be in my heart with me. *toriel wipers her tears away and smiles* dammit...your right...its would be wrong to keep you here. go...but if you leave...you cant come back...i couldnt bare it...just...promise me one thing... frisk: anything. toriel: those photo's i sent to your phone are for your eyes only got it? *she smirks* frisk: hehe...yea~ i got it. *they hug and say their goodbyes and before long frisk heads out*

*he steps through the large door and it closes behind him. he continue's walking...and finds himself face to face with flowey in the other room*flowey: clever. veeeeeerry clever. think you can just romance girls huh? sweep them off their feet? HAHAHAHAHA you idiot! HAVE FUNE GETTING FUCKED TO DEATH YOU STUPID...SORRY...PETHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BE-AHHHHHH! *he was cut off by the boot that stepped onto him. sending him into the ground* frisk: yea well fuck you too. *he sais walking forword out of the room into the snowy enviroment. the cold air hit hard and the smell of snow was new to him. he was filled with DETERMINATION. 


	2. Chapter 2

(ok! hey everyone! its me! that perv you all hopefully like! first of all...wow. so many kind words from everyone about the first chapter! but iv stroked your ego's enough so we should skip to the part where you strokeyour penis's and/or finger your pussies XD but i just wanted to adress some things about this series. papyrus am much as much as i like him. will NOT be in this fan fiction! i know some people might get mad at that. but i think we can all agree no one should even try to corrupt his inocense. in other words he's too childish and has no place in a perverted fan fic. BUT! that doesnt mean ill be removing all silly characters! and just before i let you guys go...ADD ME ON DISCORD! geezes. do i have to show you my tits? yep thats right. i have tits XD and a vagina XD XD. why lie? reader: maybe its to protecter herse- me: NOPE! it just funny as fuck when someone adds me somewhere and expects a guy but gets a girl instead. and no. im not sending nudes. LOL. btw i have pics of all the undertale characters in there lewd forms. so basicly i have porn of them if you wanna see it. and one last time...ADD ME ON DISCORD! mae#9647 its not hard people! i just want followers. and a decent place to chat with you guys. like i love ...but its alittle hard to enteract with your readers. ok i wont waste any more of your fappin or pussy slapin time! enjoy~)

*frisk shakes alittle as the cold icy air hits him. but there was no turning back. he trotted though the snow like a man. a very cold man. he heard a strange noise every now and again. he eventually got to a bridge and when he heard another noise he got fed up and turned around* frisk: I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE YA LOUD ASS BIG FOOT! COME OUT ALREADY OR FUCK OFF! *he feels a spine chilling breath on the back of his neck. he turns around and there she was. a...skeleton? her hands seemed to be skin and skeletons dont exactly have bust like hers...well anyway it was terrifying to turn around to. even if she was quite cute* sans: hi ^^. firsk: AHHHHHHHH! d-dont...DONT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! sans: ahahahah! you should have seen the look on your face! what do hot chicks scare you?! AHAHAHAHA! *frisk stared angrilly...then relised how dumb he must of looked and started laughing too*

firsk: hahahaha ok ok you got me. im frisk. *he hold his hand out* frisk: you are? sans: im sans! but most people just call me...BONE-head. *a sudden badum tsst can be heard presumebly from a drum kit somewhere* frisk: ahahaha! so bones for braines you gonna shake a new palls hand? *she giggles and shakes his hand. her hands where soft to the touch and...cold. but definatly skin* sans: hehe no one else around here has a sense of humour...they aint got- frisk: funny bones? AHAHAHAHA! sans: AHAHAHAHAHAHA GOOD ONE! AHAHAHAHAHA! *she loses her mind laughing. she clearly hasnt had this much fun in awile* sans: ehehe...you seem cool...why are you out here anyway human? frisk: oh...trying to get back to the surface i geuss! sans: oh...hehe well good luck then buddy! welp. im off! gotta job to get to! sellin hot dogs over at hotland! wish me luck! frisk: hehe ok then...break a leg! sans: AHAHAHAHAHA S-STOP! AHAHAHAHA YOUR GONNA MAKE ME PEE AHAHAHAHAHA! *she sais laughing up a storm* sans: ok...ok im good. hey whats that over there? *she says pointing. frisk looks and when he looks back she's gone. disapeared into thin air*

*frisk then yells out* frisk: HAR HAR! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU NEXT TIME I SEE YOU SANS! *he hears faint laughing in the distance* frisk: well...she was hot. *he kept walking. past a blind dog and a lovely dog couple. and this one GIANT dog in a suit of armour. eventually he made his way to a village. welcome to snow-din the sign said. literally. the sign had a mouth and welcomed him. he walked through the town...and children ran past him playing. while happy couples walked up and down the street. it was the happiest place he had ever seen. but he had to go. he walked out out of town and through the snow for alittle longer. eventually winding up at this place with waterfalls. it was ALOT warmer...he continued and saw this girl. a VERY large chest and around his age...but...no arms? along with that there was a hot dog stand and behind it was sans serving food* frisk: sans!? what are you doing here! *he sais walking up to her*

sans: hehe i run all the hot dog stores in the underground. here have a dog on the house! *she says throwing him a literal dog. he felt a burning hatred for this...this...ANNOYING dog. it cursed him. he threw it away* frisk: hehe still with the jokes? sans: damn right! *sans holds her arm out for a high five and frisk was happy to ablidge. they high fived but...her hand...it was a skeletons hand now!?* frisk: W-WHAT THE!? sans: huh? oh! oh yea! sorry. i can sort of turn my skin on and off? i turn it on in colder areas so i dont get frost-BONE. *frisk and her laugh awile more. before frisk has to head out again* sans: oh frisk? frisk: hmm? sans: yes. i have tits and a vigina. and a very nice ass if you ask me~ frisk: w-wha...i d-didnt ask! *sans just winks and frisk walks on* damn...hot and wierd...sais the guy talking to himself... ?: YO! * he heares from nehind him*

*he turns around to see the busty armless girl catch up with him* monster girl: yo you here to see undyne too right!? she's SO amazing! frisk: oh hey! umm no i dont actully know who that is... monster girl: WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF A MONSTER DOESNT KNOW UNDYNE! frisk: well actully im no- monster girl: SHE IS THE GREATEST HERO IN THE UNDERGROUND! and she is the leader of the royal gaurd! AND she is cool! man if i was a human id die of fear knowing she would ride my cock untill it just shrivled up and died! frisk: S-SHE DOES THAT!? monster girl: nah not really. but she totally could! *the exited monster runs ahead...or tries to atleast. she trips over and lands face first in the dirt. frisk ran over and helped her up. there eyes connecting for just a second...she just stared*

monster girl: t-thank you...no one ever helps me get back u-up... frisk: well of course im gonna help! you dont exactly have arms! monster girl: y-yea...thanks...hehe w-well...s-see ya! *she runs off again. alot better this time. as frisk continues he see's a woman in full black armour. she doesnt seem the friendly type. frisk decided that this must be undyne and that he should sneak around her quietly. he dived into some bushes to avoid her gaze... unfortunelty diving into bushes was the loudest thing he could have possible done. she walked to the very edge of the cliff looking down into the bushes. she shakes her head then leaves* frisk: phew...why did i think jumping into a bush was a good idea? bushes are loud as fuck!

*he keeps going. then a small little white patch seeming to eradiate light apeared on the ground. it was...cute. then several more apeared and they didnt seem all that cute anymore. spears made of pure light erupted out of them. he turned around and saw the large armoured woman running at him like a train. he ran as fast as he could dodging her spears the whole time befre ducking into a much larger patch of bush...stopping in the middle. hoping she would walk past...she didnt. she stopped right next to him...raised her hand up...the slamed it into the bush and pulling up...monster girl. right by the left tit too! then for the first time frisk heard her voice. it was deep. and it bounced around the inside of her helmet...it would have been the scariest voice ever...if she wasnt so emmbaressed* undyne: O-OH MY GOD IM S-SO SORRY MA'AM! IM SOOOO SORRY! *she drops her into the bush and continues on ahead. frisk walked out of the other side of the bushes and monster girl follows frisk*

monstergirl:oh my god... UNDYNE JUST TOUCHED ME! IM NEVER WASHING MY TITS AGAIN!...on second thought ill probebly wash em... frisk: are you okay? she sorta pulled you up by one of your...well... monstergirl: haha no problem! my bones are skeleton is extremly light and i have no arms. i waigh as much as a feather so that didnt hurt at all! well...aside from her iron grip! but that was the COOLEST part! frisk: hehe well if your okay. id hate if you got hurt... *he says rubbing some dirst off her face. she blushes and stares again* monstergirl: m-mind if i tag a-along? frisk: go ahead! *they walk with each other for awile. she seems to be staying extra close... they eventually get into a dark tunnel. they keep walking and when the lights come on they see its a dead end as undyne comes at them from behind. frisk pushes monstergirl into the bushes to make sure she doesnt get hurt and she gets alittle dazed*

undyne: SEVEN. frisk: w-what? undyne: SEVEN HUMAN SOULS. WE NEED SEVEN HUMAN SOULS TO GET OUT OF THE UNDER GROUND. TO BE FREE. WE HAVE SIX. HAND OVER YOURS HUMAN. OR ILL RIP YOU APART! *she doesnt give him the choice as she runs at him with her spear. just before she gets to him monster girl manages to get out of the bushes* monster girl: WOAH! where just in time for undynes fight! *she looks around...at frisk...then undyne...then at frisk* monstergirl: who's she fighting? *undyne then grabs her cheek* undyne: sorry human just a minut... *she then drags monstergirl away...frisk was worried about her bun knew she would be safe. he continued through a little crack in the wall. making it to a bridge.*

monstergirl: YOOOO! *she came up to him* frisk: your okay! did she hurt you? monstergirl: n-no...hey...she said...you where human... is that true? frisk: yea...im sorry... monstergirl: c-can you...can you say something mean so i can hate you? please? frisk: i...heh...i couldnt think of one mean thing to say to you... *she blushes and smiles* monstergirl: f-fuck it... *she rushes forward and pushes her lips to his. he was suprised at first but it was a welcome advancment. he held her in his arms as they kissed romanticly. she pulled away and stared into her eyes* monstergirl: w-wow...hehehe~ y-you wanna stick it in m-my pus- *she was interupted by the bridge shaking violently as undyne lands on it causing monstergirl to fall. her jumper getting caught on a nail. undyne aproached and he had to run...but he couldnt leave her. he pulled her up and accidently ripped her hoodie off leaving her naked and she stood up and looked at undyne*monstergirl: B-BACK OFF! IF YOU WANNA GET TO HIM YOUR...Y-YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST! *undyne stops in her tracks. you could almost feel her smirking under her helmet. she then turned around and walked away*

frisk: y-you saved me... monstergirl: o-of course! thats what friends do! *frisk wraps an arm around her and pull her close to him* frisk: only friends~? monstergirl: i-i-i m-mean...i t-think...i-is that...n-no? frisk: hehe sooo what where you saying before~? *she blushes and kisses him before pulling away...turning around...dropping to her knees...and then bending over. showing him her wetness* monstergirl: s-stick it in~ *frisk stared at her dripping pussy. hard as a rock*

*he reached out and grabbed a hand full of ass. and rubbed his cock against her slit* y-your trembling~ are you okay? your sure you want to do this? monstergirl: j-just alittle chilly without my sweater... i-ill be fine~ *as much as he loved the sight of her large breasts he didnt wanter her to catch a cold. he pulled off his striped sweater and put it on her. she looked alittle goofey without having arms to fill his sweaters sleaved but aside from that it was a perfect fit* monster girl: h-hey what about you? frisk: im heading to hot land~ i shouldnt need anything to keep me warm~ *she blushed and wiggle her ass* monstergirl: well? im waiting~

*he slid his cock inside her. all the way. she moaned out for it after all. he rested himself on her and reached around. slipping his arms up her new sweater and feeling and groping her breasts as he slammed into her* monstergirl: F-FUCK YES! R-RIGHT THERE! GIVE IT TO ME R-R-RIGHT THERE B-BABY! *she moaned as his speed intensified. thrusting in and out of her. every second was one of hot sweaty sex and they both loved it. monstergirl* l-lay down! i w-wanna try something! *he nodded and laid down. she then got into cowgirl over his cock and then let it slide into her again* monstergirl: m-mmm~ nice and s-snug~ frisk: f-fuck...snug? hehe y-your so tight i might have to use lube~ *she then start to bounce on his shaft. taking him deep into her with every bounce. he reached up and groped her tits through the sweater. her large bust bouncing as she did*

*they went on for atleast ten minuts. moans echoed through the cave and without words they both knew each other was close. she droped down one last time taking him that extra inch. he than started blowing into her pussy. load after load of hot steamy cum flowing up into her while she shakes and twitches as her pussy bares down on his cock tightly. holding him in place for awile untill she had finished cumming. there they both stayed. out of breath in all the right ways* monstergirl: o-oh my god~ im sooooo gonna get pregnant~ frisk: I C-CAN GET MONSTER GIRLS PREGNANT!? *she giggles and kisses his forehead as she lays there with him* im only playing~ im on the pill~ *he sighs* frisk: t-thank god... *they both laugh and he helps her up*

monstergirl: i s-should get going... my moms probebly worried sick...hehe... thank you frisk...for everything...*she then gives him her number* monstergirl: when you get to the surface...y-you better call me! *he smiles and kisses her* frisk: of course! wouldnt have it any other way! *they say there goodbyes and she runs off. and he continues forword. he soon gets to this town. pretty small. just acouple houses. but then he heares a voice. a sweet sarenaiding voice. like the one of an angel. it was napstablook! hearing his friends sweet singing voice...it filled him with DETERMINATION*


End file.
